Love for Against Tears
by crystallized cherry
Summary: The Last Chapter.... Just an epilog....
1. The Beginning

Ciaattt!!!!!! –kedatangan super heboh-

Akhirnya Kazuka bisa juga bikin yang multichap!!! MultiChap pertama kazu......

Senangnyaaaa!!!!!!!! –dikemplang krn super ribut-

Silahkan baca..... ^^............ –speechless, bingung apalagi yang mau diomongin

Disclaimer :: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Author's note : Kalo ada yang ngerasa sama intinya........... Terserah aja, tapi ini emang ide ASLI saya...... ^^

****Love for Against Tears****

Chapter I

Angin malam mulai meresap di kulit anak-anak, atau tepatnya para remaja yang sedang duduk di depan kemah mereka. Dan keadaan ini mesti membuat mereka menyalakan api untuk mengembalikan suhu tubuh mereka ke dalam batas normal. Ada yang merapatkan diri dengan yang berada disampingnya. Ada yang menggosokkan kedua tangannya, memberikan efek hangat sebagai pengganti dingin yang menelisik sampai ke tulang ini.

Hinamori menghela nafas, panjang, diikuti desahan yang sangat menggambarkan kekesalan, atau tepatnya mungkin rasa irinya pada sepasang sahabatnya dihadapan dirinya dan Hitsugaya.

Hinamori mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hitsugaya yang dingin. Menautkan jemarinya dengan lembut.

Hitsugaya tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Pandangannya yang lurus dan kosong tetap tak bisa dialihkan kepada Hinamori disampingnya, yang hanya memelihara keheningan dimulutnya.

Tapi sejurus kemudian, Hitsugaya menepiskan genggaman lembut Hinamori. Hinamori hanya tersentak bingung. Tapi hanya menuruti saja, dan kembali diam. Ia merasakan aura yang berbeda sejak minggu lalu dari Hitsugaya, apabila berada didekatnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, dia juga tidak mengerti, mengajukan pertanyaan pun hanya akan dijawab dengan diam dan sikap dingin yang makin bertambah. Sekarang orang ini lebih banyak mengatupkan mulutnya daripada bicara. Meskipun itu memang kebiasaannya untuk tidak mau membuang-buang suaranya untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu, tapi Hinamori sadar ada sesuatu yang memang disembunyikannya.

Hinamori menatap pada dua sahabatnya, sepasang kekasih yang membuatnya iri.

Rukia yang memejamkan mata, bersandar pada bahu Ichigo. Bibirnya tampak mengukir sebingkai senyum kecil. Pejaman matanya begitu damai, tenang, dan menikmati setiap bulir kasih sayang yang mengalir lewat jemari Ichigo yang menyentuh lembut setiap helaian rambut hitamnya.

Hinamori menghela nafas lagi. Kemudian berdiri dan beranjak menuju kemah, yang ditempatinya berempat, yaitu dirinya, Rukia, Orihime, dan Tatsuki.

"Momo, kemana?" tanya Hitsugaya yang menyadari sosok Hinamori telah menjauh dari tempat duduk semula.

"Mau tidur. Capek." jawabnya pelan, sembari membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, mencari oksigen yang cukup untuk otaknya yang sudah kelelahan.

Hitsugaya berpaling lagi.

"Selamat tidur." katanya datar, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Hinamori.

"Ya, Shiro...." jawab Hinamori pelan, kemudian masuk ke dalam kemahnya.

Disitu, Hinamori merebahkan dirinya. Menaruh kepalanya dalam posisi berbaring ini diatas satu lengannya. Kemudian tanpa sengaja, mata hazel beningnya terarah ke jari manis kanannya yang lentik. Dia sadar, sebentar lagi akan ada selingkar cincin yang menaut manis disitu. Mungkin tidak sampai seminggu lagi, acara pertunangannya dengan Hitsugaya akan dilaksanakan, tepat dua minggu setelah kelulusan SMA mereka. Dan sekarang, mereka berdelapan sedang merayakan kelulusan bersama di daerah pegunungan ini, berkemah yang sudah memasuki malam ketiga. Besok mereka akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Sudahlah, pikir Hinamori. Ia jadi keterusan memikirkan perubahan sikap Hitsugaya, yang terjadi di hari-hari menjelang pertunangan mereka. Matanya yang tertutup mulai melarutkan Hinamori dalam sebuah pertunjukan mimpi.

Hinamori menatap riak air yang memantul pelan pada tepian kolam kecil dihadapannya. Beberapa bunga di pohon yang menegak disekelilingnya mulai menampakkan efek musim semi.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu belum habis dipikirkannya. Pertanyaan akan perubahan sikap calon tunangannya masih berputar ratusan kali diotaknya untuk mencari secercah jawaban yang bisa memuaskan.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hitsugaya tidak lagi menyukainya? Atau bosan? Mengingat mereka sudah hidup di rumah yang sama dalam waktu kurang lebih 11 tahun? Bagaimana kalau acara pertunangan itu dibatalkan? Padahal Hinamori sudah tidak sabar untuk mengenakan cincin pertunangan dijari manisnya.

"Argghh!!!" katanya marah. Pelan, tapi menggambarkan kekhawatiran.

"Hinamori-chan, ayo kita pulang!!!" suara Orihime sampai ke telinga Hinamori dari kejauhan, tampak oleh Hinamori Orihime sedang berdiri disamping mobil mereka, dan tampaknya hanya Hinamori sendiri yang tertinggal.

"Ya!!" Hinamori berdiri, mengibaskan celana jeans-nya yang kotor oleh rumput dan berlari ke arah mobil, memasukinya, dan duduk tepat disamping Hitsugaya.

Sepanjang jalan, mereka berdua cuma tenggelam dalam diam. Hitsugaya tak peduli, matanya tak lepas melihat ke arah luar mobil yang melaju. Hinamori menunduk. Sementara yang lain, seperti Ishida yang kena giliran mengemudi, bercanda dengan Orihime. Tatsuki yang berada disamping Hinamori, tampak mengobrol asyik dengan Renji yang ada dibelakang. Dan Ichigo bersama Rukia tak lepas saling menggenggam tangan.

"Kita ini kekasih apa bukan?" ingin sekali Hinamori menumpahkan kata-kata itu ke telinga Hitsugaya. Mengungkap arti dibalik semua perubahan sikapnya.

Hinamori tahu, Hitsugaya adalah orang yang dingin dan tak suka bicara berlebihan, tapi selama empat tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, baru kali ini Hitsugaya sedingin ini, bahkan pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Dering ponsel di saku celana Hitsugaya, mengejutkan Hinamori yang tengah melamun memandang si rambut salju ini. Mata Hinamori mengerling tajam, melirik ke layar ponsel itu, sekedar memuaskan rasa penasarannya akan siapa yang menghubungi.

Sekilas Hinamori melihat mata teal Hitsugaya yang membulat, memandang nama yang berhasil Hinamori lihat di layarnya. Aizen-san. Ekspresi benci terukir di wajahnya, kemudian mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya, ada apa Aizen-san?"

Hinamori cuma mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk sedikit memelankan suara mereka, supaya tidak mengganggu pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Besok Aizen-san sudah bisa bekerja. Datanglah jam sembilan ke ruanganku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." kata Hitsugaya sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Siapa, Shiro?"

"Aizen-san." jawabnya singkat.

"Siapa dia?"

"Pamanku. Ah, bukan, dia bukan paman yang baik. Aku tidak perlu bersikap sopan padanya."

Dahi Hinamori sedikit mengerut. Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Sudahlah. Ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja kuceritakan. Oh, iya, sekarang tanggal berapa?" Hitsugaya menoleh kebelakang, bertanya pada Renji.

Renji melirik jam tangannya.

"Tanggal 9." jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada si penanya, dan melanjutkan pembicarannya bersama Tatsuki, yang nampaknya sangat serius.

"Berarti tinggal empat hari lagi. Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk hari itu, Momo?"

Momo baru ingat. Acara pertunangan mereka tinggal empat hari lagi. Persiapan belum ada dilakukannya, mengingat beberapa hari ini dia sibuk mengurus kekhawatirannya akan pembatalan acara itu. Yah, karena dia pikir acara itu akan dibatalkan, karena Hitsugaya seperti mendingin padanya.

"Oh, memang jadi dilaksanakan ya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Sudah pasti jadi kan?"

"Kupikir tidak. Soalnya, kukira Shiro akan membatalkannya...."

"Buat apa aku membatalkannya? Tidak ada alasan untuk melakukannya, Momo."

"Habisnya, Shiro akhir-akhir ini... Ah, sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan." Hinamori menggelayut merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya cuma tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Memandang dalam penuh arti, merasuk ke dalam bola kecoklatan yang mewarnai mata bening Hinamori. Hinamori cuma membalas tatapan itu dengan derai tawa senang.

To Be Continued

Itulah tadi chapter 1-nya....

bagaimana?

gaje gak? Kalo gaje, biar ndak usak diterusin aja..... hahaha.....

Owya, Kazuka mau bilang makasih ma Cho-senpai, yang udah ngasi koreksi ke fic saia yg sebelumnya. Udah Kazu perbaikin kok..... makasih, ya.....

Juga krn ngeliat fic punya senpai, saia ikut-ikutan belajar pake gaya bahasa, walau gak sebagus punya senpai..... jadi saia belajar dari senpai....*maaf nih senpai, saya jadi ikut-ikutan, gpp kan? Makasih nih... ^^*

truz nama Hitsugaya saia bikin panggilannya Shiro, biar beda aja, soalnya bingung.... mau pake Hitsugaya tapi udah tinggal lama, kan harusnya lebih akrab begitu...

kazuka bingungnya disana, kalo ada yang ada ngasih saran tentang nama panggilan Shiro-chan,, kasi tau saia yahhh....!

So, balik ke niatan asal, yaitu :: REVIEW-nya, ya !!! –puppy eyes-


	2. Pertunangan

Here's the second chapter!!

Kyaa!!! Acara pertunangan Hitsu ma Hina!!! seandainya beneran ada dalam cerita Bleach.... Mungkin Kazu bakalan tepar ngeliatnya saking sukanya!!!

Tapi apa daya, Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo, jadi Kazu cuma bisa mengkhayal dan sedikit mewujudkannya dalam fic ini....

Yosh!! Silahkan baca!!!

****Love for Against Tears****

Chapter II

Hinamori memperhatikan sekali lagi sosok pantulan yang ada di cermin seukuran tubuhnya itu. Memperbaiki segala yang menurutnya kurang, dan mendekatkan penampilannya pada sebuah kesempurnaan kecil. Takut kalau ada yang kurang dan seseorang mencelanya, tentu ia akan malu, apalagi di acara seperti ini.

"Hinamori-sama, ayo, acaranya telah dimulai. Sudah selesai, kan?" suara Matsumoto terdengar dari balik pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu.

"Iya, baiklah." Hinamori memakai _high heels_-nya, berwarna biru tua, dengan aksen tali mungil yang menghiasinya. Serasi dengan terusan selutut yang dipakainya, yang berwarna biru muda lembut, sederhana, tapi sesuai dengan karakternya yang manis dan anggun dalam sebuah kesederhanaan.

Sekali lagi, Hinamori menatap riasan rambutnya, yang terurai manis, dengan bando beraksen permata bertengger membingkai wajah putihnya.

Dia lalu keluar, Matsumoto menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Manis sekali, anda, Hinamori-sama, anda menyiapkan semuanya sendiri?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku membeli semuanya sendiri." kata Hinamori sedikit tersipu.

"Mari, kita turun. Hitsugaya-sama dan tamu yang lain sudah menunggu anda dibawah."

Hinamori menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Membiasakan berjalan menggunakan sandal berhak tinggi, meski ia sudah berlatih supaya tidak terjadi hal yang memalukan hari ini.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Hinamori berusaha mengembangkan senyum manis. Tepat di anak tangga terakhir, sebuah tangan dan tatapan sejuk dari mata yang sedingin es itu menyambut. Kemudian menggenggam tangan Hinamori. Memandang Hinamori dengan seksama.

Seisi ruangan itu kemudian penuh dengan tepuk tangan riuh. Semuanya berdecak kagum dengan penampilan Hinamori, yang begitu cantik ketika rambutnya terurai. Dan juga keserasian sepasang kekasih ini, yang perempuan terlihat sangat cantik, dan Hitsugaya yang membuat semua orang yang ada disini mengatakan 'keren', karena kemeja putih lengan panjang itu begitu serasi. Hitsugaya pun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Cantik sekali kamu, Momo." katanya tersenyum.

Hinamori tersipu, untung saja, kali ini ia memakai _blush on _jadi sedikit bisa menutupi bayangan kemerahan yang menggaris dipipinya.

Dan acara pertunangan itu pun berlangsung, dan kini, sudah lewat dua jam dari mulainya acara. Selingkar cincin putih telah berada di jari manis Hinamori dan Hitsugaya.

Sebuah alunan musik yang lembut membawa suasana ke dalam kehanyutan dansa yang indah. Hampir semua tamu yang datang berpasang-pasangan mengikuti dansa. Sebagian yang lain cuma duduk-duduk sambil menikmati minuman.

Hinamori memejamkan matanya lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, larut dalam gerakan dansa anggun bersama Hitsugaya. Meyakinkan perbedaan bahwa peristiwa indah ini bukan mimpi. Hari yang sudah ditunggunya dengan tidak tenang selama berhari-hari akhirnya datang, dengan kesulitan yang tidak berarti. Ia membuka matanya, memandang Hitsugaya didepannya.

"Ada apa, Momo?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ah, tidak," Hinamori menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan bayangan kemerahan yang kembali muncul dipipinya.

Hitsugaya menarik dagu Hinamori, menghadapkannya tepat ke wajahnya, dan mendekatinya dengan pelan.

"Ah, maaf." Hitsugaya mundur dari Hinamori, mengangkat telepon ke ponselnya yang berdering.

Cukup lama juga mereka berbicara di telepon itu. Kemudian Hitsugaya kembali berbalik kepada Hinamori.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?" tanya Hinamori.

"Ada urusan dengan pekerjaan kantorku. Malam ini juga, tidak bisa ditunda, aku harus ke kantor, terjadi sesuatu disana. Maaf, Momo, aku harus pergi disaat seperti ini...."

"Tidak apa. Pergilah." Hinamori tersenyum lembut.

Hitsugaya mendekatinya, kemudian mencium Hinamori tepat di bibirnya. Tersenyum dan langsung beranjak dari rumah ini.

Hinamori seperti membeku. Ia tahu, pasti suhu wajahnya naik drastis dari sebelumnya, dan warna kemerahan itu tak lagi bisa disembunyikan dengan _blush on_. Jujur, meski mereka sudah jadi sepasang kekasih sejak empat tahun yang lalu, dan bahkan tinggal serumah, Hinamori belum pernah melakukan ini. Karena rumah ini terlalu besar, bahkan kamar mereka berdua pun berseberangan jauh.

Hinamori kemudian bergabung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang duduk bercanda bersama.

"Eh, Toushiro kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pergi. Ada urusan mendadak pada kantornya." Hinamori mengambil segelas cocktail di atas meja.

"Ya ampun, disaat seperti ini?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Tahun depan mesti dialah yang memimpin perusahaan sebesar itu. Jadi mulai sekarang pun dia diharuskan ikut semua urusan kantor, walaupun pemimpin kantor itu masih Ukitake-sama."

"Dia memang luar biasa, ya. Beruntung kau bisa memilikinya, Hinamori." kata Ichigo lagi sambil meminum habis cola digelasnya.

"Oh, iya, aku pernah mendengar sedikit, katanya keluarga ini mempunyai tradisi unik ya? Setiap pewaris resmi perusahaan milik keluarga ini mesti menikah pada umur delapan belas, dan saat itu pulalah dia bisa memiliki jaringan perusahaan besar ini ya?" Orihime ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Begitulah." jawab Hinamori pelan. Terbersit sedikit senyuman yang tersembunyi di balik perkataannya tadi.

Sampai sang malam telah berada hampir pada puncaknya, dan semua tamu telah pulang, barulah Hitsugaya datang. Hinamori menangkap sedikit kegelisahan yang terpancar dari wajah Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa, Shiro?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." katanya melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya. Lalu melemparkan begitu saja ke atas sofa.

"Tapi kamu kelihatan.... khawatir....?"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tahu kau menganggapnya tidak apa-apa. Tapi sekecil apapun masalahmu, itu masalahku juga." Hinamori menjaga intonasi bicaranya selembut mungkin.

"Salah satu berkas pentingku yang berkaitan erat dengan perusahaan telah dicuri. Tadi kami cuma berusaha mengetahui siapa pencurinya."

"Lantas? Siapa pencurinya?"

"Belum tahu pasti. Tapi, pasti orang itu." Hitsugaya tampak marah.

Dahi Hinamori lagi-lagi mengerut, menampakkan kebingungan. Tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Sudah malam. Shiro jangan kebanyakan memikirkan yang berat-berat ya? Tidurlah, besok lagi kita pikirkan sama-sama."

Hitsugaya menyimpulkan senyum. Kata-kata lembut nan menyejukkan itu bisa meredam amarah yang disembunyikannya.

"Ya, terima kasih, Momo. Kau juga, cepatlah tidur. Nanti kelelahan. Besok kau sudah mulai kuliah kan?" Hitsugaya meninggalkannya, menaiki tangga ke kamarnya, dan mengunci rapat. Hinamori dapat mendengar bunyi kunci yang seperti dihempaskan itu, ia tahu kalau mood Hitsugaya sedang tidak baik. Entah apa yang mengganjal di hatinya dan membuatnya seperti itu. Hinamori yakin, sedang ada masalah besar yang disembunyikan darinya.

Hinamori merasa dirinya sedang berada di tempat yang... aneh menurutnya. Berdiri di tengah kesunyian, dan awan yang menggumpal dengan keabu-abuan yang mendominasi. Didepannya ia melihat sosok Hitsugaya berdiri, berusaha dipanggilnya, namun entah mengapa suaranya tidak bisa keluar dari tenggorokan.

Berusaha dikejarnya, namun entah kenapa langkahnya serasa tak bisa sampai menggapai Hitsugaya yang seperti mulai menghilang, ditelan seberkas kabut. Dan tiba-tiba sesosok orang muncul dihadapannya. Dengan senyum. Tapi bukan senyum biasa. Malah terlihat seperti mengerikan. Seperti setan, ya, setan, menurut Hinamori. Senyum lebar yang seperti menampakkan kepuasan yang sangat. Laki-laki ini tidak dikenalnya.

"Shiro!!!" teriaknya, akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Akan tetapi, kini ia sudah berada dalam kesadaran nyatanya kembali. Terduduk sendirian di atas tempat tidur bersprei kremnya. Melihat sekeliling, benar-benar kamarnya sendiri, dengan buku-buku yang berserakan. Rupanya tadi ia ketiduran karena kelelahan mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang kini mendesaknya.

"Haah...." desahnya. "Untunglah cuma mimpi...." katanya menutupi wajahnya, menyeka keringat dingin yang secara tak sadar merembes disela rambutnya yang terjuntai didepan telinga. Tapi dengan seketika, rasa gelisah dan ketakutan membanjiri kesadarannya. Ia menjadi khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Hitsugaya, seperti dalam mimpinya tadi, menghilang, seiring dengan kemunculan orang tak dikenal tadi.

Tubuhnya menegak, seiring langkah yang diderapkannya, dengan lekas membuka pintu, berlari cepat menuju kamar Hitsugaya. Tak dipedulikannya Ichimaru yang kebingungan karena hampir ditabraknya.

Nafas yang membiaskan sedikit kelegaan akhirnya terhembus. Dapat dilihat oleh Hinamori, Hitsugaya yang sedang tertidur nyenyak, dengan pakaian kerja yang sangat berantakan didekatnya. Rupanya baru saja pulang.

Ya, begitu lulus dari SMA, Hitsugaya sudah mulai bekerja. Bersiap-siap menjadi seorang pewaris dan pemimpin resmi perusahaan tahun depan. Hinamori mengerti Hitsugaya adalah orang yang berdedikasi tinggi, sehingga ia mau menerima pekerjaan yang merepotkannya, bahkan harus membuatnya pulang selarut ini. Hinamori sebenarnya khawatir, akan kesehatannya. Tapi tak apalah, Hitsugaya bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang mesti dilindungi. Dia pasti bisa menjaga kesehatannya sendiri.

Hinamori lalu turun. Menuju dapur. Membuat segelas cappuccino, ia ingin melanjutkan waktu belajarnya.

Kemudian, otaknya secara tak sadar membuatnya kembali terbayang akan mimpi buruknya barusan. Ia jadi semakin khawatir dan berfirasat buruk bila mengingatnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Sedang apa, Momo?"

Hinamori yang sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya terkejut, dan menjatuhkan cangkir yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Shiro!! Mengagetkanku saja," katanya menunduk, kemudian memunguti pecahan kaca yang berserakan disekitar kakinya.

"Hati-hati. Biar aku saja yang membereskannya, nanti kau terluka." Hitsugaya mengisyaratkan pada Hinamori untuk mundur.

Hinamori cuma menuruti kata-kata Hitsugaya. Kemudian memperhatikan gerak-geriknya hingga selesai, menahan sebait kata-kata.

"Um, Shiro?"

"Ada apa?" Hitsugaya berbalik setelah membuang pecahan kaca itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan perusahannya setelah pencurian itu?"

"Baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah kau tidak menyembunyikan masalah yang lebih besar lagi dariku?"

"Kenapa kau jadi bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku bisa membaca semuanya walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Shiro. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu karena semua masalah itu."

Hitsugaya terdiam sesaat.

"Kau tidak usah ikut memikirkannya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Aku akan lebih repot lagi kalau kau memikulnya sendiri! Aku tidak ingin hanya kau yang kesusahan."

"Terima kasih, Momo. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku cuma minta kau waspada dan tetap tenang. Karena setelah ini, aku yakin akan ada banyak hal merepotkan yang menimpa kita." Hitsugaya serius, tangannya mengepal erat.

"Apa itu, Shiro?"

"Aku juga belum yakin. Tapi, lihat saja nanti. Orang itu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam melihatku begini."

"Siapa dia?!" nada bicara Hinamori meninggi. Terlihat emosi menggurat diwajahnya.

"Ah, sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Cuma bercanda kok." Hitsugaya tertawa renyah.

"Shiro!! Jangan membuat hal yang serius menjadi candaan dong!!" Hinamori mencibir. Barusan ia terbawa suasana.

"Tidur, ya. Sudah larut begini, jangan belajar lagi." Hitsugaya mengecup keningnya. Lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Hinamori menyipitkan matanya. Memaksa otaknya untuk lebih mendalami logika yang ada. Ia masih yakin sekali, bahwa ada sebuah masalah besar yang sedang disembunyikan darinya. Apalagi dengan kata-kata barusan. Firasat buruknya semakin menebal. Ia menjadi takut. Apakah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Hitsugaya karena masalah itu?

To Be Continued

Okey........

Langkah selanjutnya setelah membaca....

Kliklah tulisan warna ijo dibawah ini.... Dengan sepenuh hati!!!


	3. The Beginning of Big Problem

akhirnya jadi jugaa......

ini chapter paling buntu!!!

Malah hampir saia hiatuskan,, untungnya..... ada yang memberi semangat..... sankyuuuu!!!

jujur, saia kurang pede..... *pundung*

ya udahlah, kok malah cerita gaje........

****Love For Against Tears****

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Chapter III

Bunyi pulpen yang diketuk-ketukkan ke tumpukan buku besar itu memenuhi kamar Hinamori. Buku-buku tak dapat lagi terelakkan berhamburannya. Dilantai, diatas tempat tidur, lemari-lemari dan rak buku terbuka dengan buku yang berceceran.

Kertas berisi rumus-rumus tak karuan juga menambah sesak kamar dan otak Hinamori. Tugas kuliah bulan keduanya begitu memusingkan, menambah beban pikirannya yang sudah dipenuhi kekhawatiran dan kebingungan akan tingkah tunangannya, Hitsugaya, yang semakin hari semakin terlihat memendam persoalan besar. Apalagi sekarang dia jadi sering pulang malam.

Hinamori terdesak waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Lusa tugasnya sudah harus dikumpulkan, dan ia hanya bisa menyelesaikan seperdelapan dari keseluruhan soal. Sejurus kemudian matanya diarahkan ke jam dinding. Sudah lewat jam sebelas malam. Hitsugaya belum pulang juga, padahal Hinamori ingin sekali meminta tolong padanya untuk tugas ini.

Entah kenapa, hati Hinamori jadi galau. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah segalau ini memikirkan Hitsugaya yang belum pulang. Ia merasakan seperti terjadi sesuatu pada Hitsugaya. Ikatan batin yang kuat diantara mereka seakan memberitahu itu.

Kekhawatiran itu terus berlanjut dan bertambah ketika ponsel Hitsugaya yang dihubunginya tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya jawaban. Hinamori menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya yang langsung berhadapan dengan halaman depan. Berharap ada sebuah mobil yang datang memasuki halaman. Tapi sekian lama, hingga kaki-kakinya mengeluh dengan isyarat kelelahan, penantian itu tak juga menunjukkan hasil.

"Masa bodoh dengan tugas ini!!" Hinamori menutup buku-bukunya, membereskan ala kadarnya. Dia pun berlari ke bawah. Memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang tamu. Tak tahu lagi apa yang mesti dilakukan, karena firasat buruknya yang sukses membawanya ke tingkat kecemasan tertinggi dalam hidupnya.

Lama juga ia terduduk di sofa. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, dengan sesekali tertunduk. Tubuhnya menginginkan untuk segera beristirahat, tapi mentalnya tidak. Sudah satu jam lebih ia duduk disini, memeluk kedua kakinya, berharap ada bunyi kunci dari pintu luar dan senyuman menyejukkan menyapanya. Akhirnya, tubuhnya tak lagi sanggup menahan kesadarannya sampai Hitsugaya tiba.

Sinar cerah sedikit demi sedikit menembus celah tirai dan sela ventilasi. Dan memperlihatkan diri ke dalam kelopak mata Hinamori yang perlahan terbuka. Ia tersentak. Sudah pagi rupanya.

"Hinamori-sama?" suara Kotetsu menyadarkannya.

"Eh, ada apa?"

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya ada apa, anda semalaman tertidur disini."

Hinamori cuma tertawa kecil. Tidak ingin kekhawatiran berlebihannya diketahui orang lain.

"Sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Anda ingin sarapan apa?"

"Terserah sajalah." Hinamori menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa.

"Baiklah. Saya masakkan nasi goreng untuk anda." Kotetsu tersenyum dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Hinamori mendapati sebuah jaket yang menyelimuti kedua kakinya. Dan ia tahu jaket putih itu milik Hitsugaya. Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum lebar. Berarti dia sudah pulang, pikirnya senang. Syukurlah kecemasannya itu tidak nyata, mungkin.

Hinamori berjalan lagi ke atas, menuju kamar Hitsugaya yang tertutup namun tidak terkunci, membukanya dengan pelan.

"Shiro?" katanya. Tapi ia terkejut. Didalamnya Hitsugaya sedang duduk meringis. Dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya yang sedang diobati oleh Matsumoto.

"Shiro?! Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma luka biasa."

"Apanya yang biasa?" Hinamori menghambur masuk.

"Aw, Matsumoto, pelan-pelan!!"

"Em, Rangiku-san, biar saya yang mengobatinya...."

"Baiklah. Mungkin dia akan lebih menurut dan diam kalau Hinamori-sama yang mengobatinya." Matsumoto menjauh dan tertawa kecil.

"Shiro kenapa sampai bisa begini? Malam tadi pulang jam berapa?" Hinamori mengambil plester luka di atas meja, kemudian menempelkannya di pelipis Hitsugaya, dan membersihkan luka-luka lain, seperti goresan yang agak dalam ditangan, dan dahi yang terdapat luka cukup lebar.

"Jam tiga." jawab Hitsugaya singkat, sembari ikut membersihkan luka ditangannya.

"Jawab pertanyaan pertamaku dulu!" Hinamori mengencangkan suaranya. Kalau tidak seperti itu mungkin tidak akan dijawab.

Hitsugaya membuang pandangannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin orang lain, bahkan tunangannya sekalipun untuk turut camput dalam masalah paling pribadinya.

"Shiro!!" Hinamori memaksa.

Hitsugaya tetap diam. Matanya mengilatkan sedikit kemarahan, dengan tujuan agar Hinamori menyerah bertanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membongkar pribadi terdalammu. Tapi tolonglah, selama kau tetap memendamnya, setidaknya libatkan aku untuk ikut merasakan pedihnya masalah itu, sekecil apapun."

"Kau tahu Aizen?"

Hinamori mengatupkan mulutnya. Seingatnya ia pernah mendengar sekilas mengenai nama itu. Akhirnya memorinya mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Oh, pamanmu yang waktu itu?" katanya kemudian. Eh, tapi rasanya bukan cuma diwaktu itu ia mendengar nama itu....

"Kau tahu kan, kalau orang tuaku meninggal waktu aku masih sangat kecil?"

"Iya. Lantas apa hubungannya?"

"Dia orang yang licik." sambung Hitsugaya dengan kata-kata yang digantung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Pikirkan sendiri." Hitsugaya tetap menggantung tebakan itu.

"Shiro ini bagaimana sih? Aku tidak mengerti!" Hinamori heran dengan sikap si cerdas ini, lebih suka membuat orang bingung dengan perkataan rumitnya. Lama juga ia menyambungkan kata-kata itu, merangkainya menjadi sebuah petunjuk.

"Jangan-jangan....."

Pandangan Hitsugaya beralih lagi ke wajah Hinamori.

"Dulu, ia membunuh kedua orang tuaku tepat di depanku. Tujuan dari keserakahannya tak lain adalah perusahaan milik kami. Dia membunuh orang tuaku, menabrak mobil yang mereka tumpangi dengan kejam. Ukitake-sama melaporkannya pada kepolisian, mengambil alih sementara perusahaan. Tapi ia nampaknya begitu mudah untuk melepaskan diri dari hukum. Dan sekarang, dia pasti berniat menyusup ke perusahaanku, berusaha memusnahkanku yang akan mewarisinya tahun depan agar dia bisa mendapatkan kepuasannya.. Dokumen perusahaan banyak dicuri, pasti dia sedang mempelajari struktur perusahaan, untuk kemudian berusaha menghancurkan dan mengambil alihnya." Hitsugaya tetap berusaha menahan intonasi marahnya, namun tetap saja dendam itu tergambarkan di balik kata-katanya, karena tangannya tampak dikepal begitu erat, menampakkan urat-urat kehijauan dibalik kulit putihnya.

"Aku terdesak. Dia sudah menyusup terlalu jauh." lanjutnya.

"Dan tadi malam, saat aku mengendarai mobil, ada seseorang yang menabrakku hingga mobilku terguling. Menurut Ukitake-sama, itu adalah bawahan atau malah Aizen sendiri. Dia.... argh!!!" Hitsugaya memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tempat tidur, sembari melemparkan pandangan marah. Perwujudan kekesalannya yang mungkin tak lagi bisa ditahannya.

"Momo?" katanya melihat reaksi Hinamori yang begitu aneh, setidaknya menurutnya. Diam dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawah, matanya memandang kosong.

"Hei, Momo?"

Hinamori membariskan sesugukan dalam jawabannya. Tersentuh, memunculkan kembali sisi sensitifnya.

"Ah, maaf." Hinamori menyentuh kedua ujung matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Ternyata Shiro juga punya masa lalu yang kejam. Sama denganku....."

Hitsugaya cuma menyimpulkan seujung senyum ditepi bibirnya. Senyum yang membalikkan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang sangat marah, hanya untuk tidak ingin melihat Hinamori bersedih karenanya.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kamu pakai menangis segala?"

"Sudah berapa lama, aku tinggal denganmu, baru saja aku tahu kalau kau juga punya masa lalu yang..... Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit mengurangi bebanmu, sama seperti saat kau membebaskanku dari kepedihan kesepianku dulu...."

"Aku tidak ingin kau repot-repot ikut memikirkan hal seperti itu."

"Ya sudah," Hinamori menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hitsugaya yang sekarang sudah lebih tinggi darinya, berbeda dengan dulu. "Apapun kesulitanmu, biarkan aku membantumu menghilangkannya, balasanku atas apa yang telah kau lakukan dulu."

"Terima kasih, Momo....." Hitsugaya mengecup dahi Hinamori dengan lembut.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar itu diketuk.

"Hinamori-sama, apa anda disana?" suara Kotetsu, terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Eh, iya. Ada apa, Kotetsu-san?"

"Sarapan anda telah saya siapkan."

"Terima kasih. Tunggu sebentar." Hinamori berdiri.

"Shiro tidak mau makan?"

"Tidak. Aku mau istirahat, mataku mengantuk." katanya menyusun bantal, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya disana.

"Baiklah. Aku turun dulu, ya...." Hinamori keluar, kemudian menutup pintunya. Berjalan turun menuju meja makan. Dan memulai sarapannya.

Suapan demi suapan dari butiran nasi itu perlahan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba alisnya berkerut, rasanya ada yang terlupakan.

"Ai....Aizette.... Eh, siapa namanya tadi ya?" Hinamori berusaha mengingat kembali nama orang yang disebutkan Hitsugaya tadi.

"Aizen." suara berat itu mengejutkannya.

"Lho? Shiro? Katanya tadi mau tidur?"

"Tidak jadi. Aku lapar." Hitsugaya mengambil sendok, dan ikut-ikutan mengambil porsi nasi goreng Hinamori. Tapi Hinamori tetap diam. Padahal biasanya kalau makanannya direbut, pasti dia akan mengomel. Alisnya tetap menaut.

"Ada apa dengan Aizen?" Hitsugaya menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi goreng itu kemulutnya.

"Eh...E... Tidak kok...." Hinamori tertawa simpul.

Padahal, dibenaknya menyimpan sebuah pertanyaan. Rasanya nama Aizen itu, pernah didengarnya. Kapan itu terjadi, dia sedang berusaha mengungkapnya.

To Be Continued

Fiuwhh.......

REVIEW please...... ^0^ d


	4. Where are you, Shiro?

nyampe chapter 4 udah ya? huahaaa..... prestasi multichap saia!!!

................................................................................... *speechless lagi*

****Love For Against Tears****

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Chapter IV

"Momo?"

"Eh, ada apa?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"E...Ehm....Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok...." Hinamori mengalihkan konsentrasinya kembali pada piring makanan didepannya.

"Eh, kenapa makananku tinggal sedikit?" Hinamori menatap nasi gorengnya yang awalnya penuh didalam piring itu, sekarang menjadi hanya tinggal seperempatnya, padahal belum ada lima kali suapan yang dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Hitsugaya tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Makanya, kalau sedang makan itu konsentrasilah pada piring didepanmu, jangan melamun, tuh, buktinya."

"Shiro, kamu yang memakannya?" Hinamori melayangkan cubitan kecil pada pipi Hitsugaya.

Hinamori memasukkan roti itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan pelan dan santai. Hari ini ia libur kuliah.

"Momo, aku berangkat dulu, ya." Hitsugaya tiba-tiba datang dengan terburu-buru.

"Tidak sarapan dulu, nih?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Hitsugaya datang padanya, kemudian dengan lembut lagi mengecup dahi Hinamori. Tidak biasanya.

Hinamori terdiam sejenak. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Ada apa? Dari bekas kecupan itu, Hinamori seperti bisa merasakan rasa, seperti sedikit salam perpisahan yang terungkapkan. Hatinya jadi takut sesaat kemudian.

"Um, Shiro!" katanya berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Emm..... Hati-hati dijalan, ya?" Hinamori agak berat mengatakannya, karena ia jadi merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menyimpulkan senyum. "Mungkin aku pergi agak lama."

Hati Hinamori semakin galau mendengarnya. Seberkas firasat buruk itu semakin bertambah. Apalagi dengan kata-kata tadi. Hitsugaya seakan memberikan salam perpisahan.

"Apa?" Hinamori berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Tidak kok. Bukan apa-apa." Hitsugaya cuma meneruskan langkahnya keluar, meninggalkan Hinamori dalam kekalutan hatinya.

"Sudah seperti suami istri, ya...." tawa kecil Matsumoto mengejutkan Hinamori dari belakang.

"Ah, Rangiku-san!" Hinamori memekik malu.

"Tapi tidak biasanya dia seperti itu, ya. Aneh." Matsumoto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Rangiku-san juga merasa seperti itu ya?"

"Yah, begitulah." Matsumoto mengangkat bahu.

"Saya merasa, seperti akan ada sesuatu yang akan menimpanya." Hinamori menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hinamori-sama, jangan berkata seperti itu! Anggaplah tadi cuma perwujudan rasa sayangnya pada anda, calon istrinya!" Matsumoto memeluk gemas Hinamori dan tertawa kecil , meski dia tahu dalam hatinya dia juga merasakan firasat yang sama.

Hinamori baru saja akan memejamkan separuh matanya. Ia hampir saja menggerutu dengan dering telepon yang masuk kalau tidak melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Shiro? Kau dimana? Sudah jam 1 malam kok belum pulang?"

"Aku masih dijalan. Tapi sehabis ini aku ingin kerumah Aizen dulu. Ada yang akan kuurus disana."

"Aizen?" tanya Hinamori cemas. Ia jadi khawatir terjadi sesuatu kalau-kalau Hitsugaya datang sendiri kepada Aizen, apalagi setelah mengetahui cerita sebenarnya.

"Iya."

"Ha...Hati-hati ya...." kata Hinamori pelan.

"Ya. Tapi aku cuma sebentar saja, kok. Cuma mengambil berkas saja."

"Eh, nanti kalau pulang, mau makan apa? Biar aku yang memasakkan!"

Sejenak Hinamori mendengar seperti sebuah benturan. Tapi tak terlalu dipedulikannya karena konsentrasinya melayang ke arah kekhawatiran pada Hitsugaya.

"..............."

"Shiro?"

"..............."

"Shiro, kau masih disana kan?"

"..............."

Hinamori menyadari kalau telepon itu terputus. Namun status hubungan telepon itu masih tersambung. Dengan kata lain, Hitsugaya memang tak menjawabnya. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Hinamori jadi semakin takut. Firasat buruknya kian menjadi. Ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama, menunggu di ruang tamu, karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Hinamori-sama? Sudah jam sepuluh pagi."

"Hinamori-sama!!" Matsumoto mengeraskan suaranya, agar Hinamori bisa bangun.

"Hinamori-sama!!!"

Barulah Hinamori membuka matanya. Perlahan. Mengitari keadaan sekitar dulu. Kemudian terlonjak bangun begitu menyadari apa yang sedang ia nanti hingga rela tidur berlipat di sofa beludru ini.

"Shiro sudah pulang?!"

"I...Itu...." Matsumoto menahan nada bicaranya. "Dia belum pulang juga...."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Hinamori mencomot ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Menghubungi lagi dengan perasaan cemas yang semakin menggunung, lagi, berkali-kali, namun, nihil.

"Padahal tadi malam dia cuma bilang akan ke rumah Aizen sebentar. Tapi, kenapa sampai sekarang belum pulang?"

Matsumoto menghela nafas. "Mungkin sebentar lagi. Atau dia akan segera memberi kabar."

Hinamori berdiri. Mungkin ia cuma harus bersabar sebentar lagi.

Terus, jam berdetak dalam kecemasan Hinamori. Kini sudah enam jam dari permulaan penantiannya tadi pagi. Kapan Shiro akan pulang? Ada apa dengannya sampai dia belum pulang lebih dari dua belas jam ini? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Gema pertanyaan itu terus meminta jawabannya. Hujan diluar melengkapi suasana hatinya. Deras, membuatnya tidak bisa memastikan pandangan keluar, sekedar ingin mendapatkan kenyataan akan kedatangan sosok yang dinantikannya, mematahkan segala firasat buruk yang menghantuinya.

Sesekali jemari lentiknya bergerak lincah memencet-mencet barisan huruf pada ponselnya. Mengirimkan pesan ataupun menelepon, meski nalurinya mengatakan itu adalah hal yang percuma.

"Bagaimana, Hinamori-sama?" Matsumoto datang, memberikan segelas cappuccino hangat pada Hinamori.

Hinamori cuma menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Sudah menghubungi Ukitake-sama? Siapa tahu kan, Hitsugaya-sama ada bersamanya?"

Wajah Hinamori berbinar sesaat. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi?

"Halo!!" Hinamori agak mengeraskan suaranya. Berbicara ditengah hujan seperti ini menyusahkan saja.

"Oh, Hinamori ya?" suara itu terdengar agak terburu-buru.

"Ukitake-sama!! Shiro ada bersama anda tidak?"

"Toushiro? Aku sedang berada diluar kota. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Shiro tidak pulang semenjak tadi malam. Katanya saat itu, dia akan ke rumah Aizen." Hinamori melemas, mengetahui kalau harapan terakhirnya hampa.

"Apa? Aizen?! Cih, sudah kuduga. Aku akan sampai mungkin setengah jam lagi."

Hinamori melipat ponselnya lagi, menunduk.

Matsumoto menangkap kesimpulannya. Harapan terakhir itu sudah tidak ada, dan mesti berusaha sendiri.

"Saya dan Gin akan mencarinya. Kami akan mencoba menelusuri jalan menuju rumah Aizen dan kantornya. Siapa tahu, ada terjadi sesuatu selama perjalannya tadi malam."

"Bolehkan aku ikut?"

"Anda disini saja, Hinamori-sama. Kalau Ukitake-sama datang kesini, anda bisa mencarinya bersama." Matsumoto mengambil mantelnya yang menggantung di dekat pintu luar.

"Gin, cepat antar aku!! Kita akan mencari Hitsugaya-sama!!!"

"Baiklah." Gin berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula. Mengantongi kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Shiro.... kau dimana?" Hinamori tak lagi dapat membendung tetesan bening yang melintasi pipinya.

To Be Continued

Kependekan ya? Maaf..... soalnya ini kan multichap saia yang pertama, jadi gini deh pembagian alurnya....

Hmmm.... Kazu mau bales beberapa review dulu.... Gomen ne bagi yang gak sempat kebales.... Tapi kan bisa tahu jawabannya kalau ngikutin fic ini terus.... ^^

**Nichan : Gitu ya? Jadi malu nih saia... //.\\**

**Waahhh.... Nichan gak baca cerita sebelumnya ya? Ini kan sekuel dari yang Untuk Apa Aku Disini? Jadi kalau Nichan baca, pasti tau Matsu ama Isane itu apanya Momo sama Shiro..... ^^**

**Quinsi : Ukitake pamannya Shiro, habisnya, dari awal emang niatan begitu... Mirip sih, sama-sama rambut putih.. Tapi Kazu rada bingung di nama keluarganya.. Tapii... Yah, anggaplah mereka beda marga tapi satu keluarga gituu.... *author ngaco***

**Yori : Semuanya pada histeris baca Shiro luka ya.... Kazu juga berangan-angan jadi Hinamori, biar bisa ngobatin lukanya Shiro+mandangin wajah imutnya itu..... Kyaa!!!! *malah author stress ini yang histeris sendiri***

**Rii-chan : Itu ada ceritanya... Tunggu di chapter berikut-berikutnya ya... Bakal ketauan siapa Aizen itu!!**

Okelah....... REVIEW!! b^_^


	5. Just This Love, That Can Against Tears

Chapter kesukaan saia!!! Abisnya kazu bener-bener mencurahkan inspirasi disini!!! *error mode: on* Tapi ini juga chapter paling malang.... kasian saia ngeliatnya, soalnya ini chapter yang dikerjakan disaat pe-er menjelang liburan menggunung setinggi Olympus Mons di Mars...... jadinya rada keteteran,,,, di chapter ini jugalah judul dari fic ini berasal....

ENJOY!!!

****Love For Against Tears****

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Chapter V

Suara jatuhnya tetesan air ke tanah masih belum berhenti meski sudah hampir tiga jam lebih berjalan. Hinamori masih saja betah duduk disofa ini. Matanya sesekali diarahkan ke pintu masuk atau ke halaman depan. Menanti kedatangan Matsumoto dan Gin, atau Hitsugaya jika memang dia tidak apa-apa.

Terus, meski firasat itu dapat dipatahkannya berkali-kali, tetap saja ia tak bisa mengelak akan ketakutannya sendiri. Ia tidak siap untuk kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi hidupnya untuk kali kedua. Ia tak mau pegangan keteguhan hidupnya hilang lagi, terlepas darinya.

Pintu itu bergerak terbuka sedikit. Jantung Hinamori menaikkan kecepatannya, memompa darahnya hingga menjadi desiran yang lebih cepat. Ia berharap sosok yang memasukinya adalah yang benar-benar diharapkan, ataupun sekedar menyampaikan kabar baik baginya.

"Rangiku-san!!!" katanya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berlari menghampiri.

Matsumoto melepas mantelnya dengan pelan, tak peduli lagi melemparkannya ke arah mana. Kemudian disusul Gin yang masuk.

"Bagaimana Rangiku-san? Shiro dimana?" tanya Hinamori penuh harap.

Matsumoto cuma menghela nafas panjang. Menutup matanya. Kemudian menggeleng pelan, berat baginya untuk memberitahukan kenyataan pada Hinamori.

"Shiro kemana?"

"Ka... Kami tidak menemukannya..... Yang kami tahu bahwa tadi malam ada sebuah kecelakaan mobil di jalan menuju rumah Aizen. Ketika kami bertanya pada orang-orang yang melihatnya, bahwa korbannya telah dibawa oleh seseorang yang lain, ke dalam sebuah mobil yang diduga menabraknya. Dan mobil milik korbannya juga dibawa oleh seorang yang lain." Matsumoto tidak mau memandang Hinamori, tidak bisa menyaksikan kesedihan yang tergurat dalam di wajah manis gadis itu.

Seketika buliran bening itu tak lagi bisa ditahan oleh Hinamori. Tidak, benarkah ini kenyataan?

"Hinamori-sama....." Matsumoto sudah tahu efeknya pasti seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega, tapi, harus bagaimana lagi jika takdir indah itu berbalik dari Hinamori?

Hinamori sedikit menyingkap tirai hijau mudanya. Lalu membuka kunci jendela itu perlahan, membebaskan angin malam yang dingin untuk menusuk tulang sumsumnya. Mata hazelnya memberikan tatapan kosong, menerawang jauh entah melayang kemana. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas, sembab dan kemerahan, jelas sekali menunjukkan apa yang terjadi padanya selama beberapa hari ini. Kakinya tidak pernah ia langkahkan keluar dari kamar. Sesekali Matsumoto ataupun Kotetsu datang padanya, sekedar untuk memberikan sepatah atau dua patah kata yang sedikit bisa menghentikan air matanya walau hanya untuk sesaat. Dan membuatnya tetap kuat dan sadar, kalau ia tidak sendiri.

Sudah hampir seminggu, Hitsugaya menghilang dari dirinya, dari rumah ini, tanpa ada kejelasan yang pasti.

Sekali lagi, Hinamori harus mengeluarkan banyak air mata, menghabiskannya atas kenyataan yang terjadi. Ini kali kedua dalam hidupnya ia merasakan sakit dan pedih luar biasa ini, setelah sebelumnya ketika umurnya tujuh tahun, kehilangan segalanya.

Tapi bedanya, waktu itu ada orang yang berhasil menariknya dari jurang yang menjebaknya dalam air mata. Mengulurkan tangan hangatnya untuk Hinamori.

Sekarang, malaikat penolongnya itu telah hilang. Ah, bukan, Hinamori tidak ingin menganggapnya hilang, karena biar bagaimanapun harapannya masih terus ada.

Penopang hidupnya untuk kedua kali hilang, terlepas dari genggamannya. Mungkin hanya untuk sementara, tapi bisa juga untuk selamanya.

Hinamori merapatkan kedua tangannya yang bersilang. Lagi, air matanya menetes tanpa sempat ia pertahankan. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi, menyadari realitas yang mengurungnya dalam ruang hampa bernama kesedihan dan kehilangan. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya hatinya terlalu berat untuk kehilangan orang yang berada diurutan nomor satu yang paling disayanginya. Separuh, mungkin hampir semua jiwanya untuk Hitsugaya.

Kenapa selalu saja orang berharga baginya terlepas disaat ia benar-benar menyayangi?

"Adilkah ini, Tuhan?" rintihnya. Memecah kesepian yang betah berada di sekelilingnya belakangan ini.

Hinamori mengambil nafas yang panjang. Menyatukan dirinya lagi dengan hembusan angin yang semakin menusuk. Tengah berputar dipikirannya tentang kenangan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ingat, hanya menambah deritanya saja. Tapi ingatan itu terus mendesak untuk dikenang, menandakan hal itu begitu susah untuk dilupakan, dan begitu membekas dihatinya.

**FLASHBACK :**

Malam itu begitu panas. AC yang berkali-kali didinginkan Hinamori suhunya tidak membuatnya puas. Kemudian ia pun membuka jendela kaca kamarnya. Menghirup angin yang menyejukkan dari alam luar.

"Hei, Momo!" suara mengejutkan itu terdengar dari bawah, dari halaman rupanya. Terlihat Hitsugaya sedang duduk membaca buku dibangku panjang, yang memang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamar Hinamori.

"Eh, Shiro?" Hinamori melebarkan senyumnya.

Hitsugaya cuma melebarkan senyumnya lagi, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Hinamori yang memandangnya dari jendela itu, dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari balik kamar Hinamori. Kemudian ia beranjak dari bingkai jendela tempatnya tadi. Menghampiri pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Terlihat senyuman yang paling disukai Hinamori.

"Momo, berbaliklah sebentar."

Hinamori membalikkan tubuhnya. Kemudian hampir melonjak kegirangan melihat apa yang berada dilehernya sekarang.

"Shiro? Ini kan??!!!"

"Ya. Aku mendengar cerita dari Matsumoto."

Hinamori menatap mata kalung yang diberikan padanya, yang berbentuk hati, kecil tapi berbinarkan permata kecil yang terlihat imut, apalagi ketika dia yang memakainya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia berbelanja dengan Matsumoto. Dia melihat kalung ini terpajang di sudut toko permata, akan tetapi Hinamori tidak jadi membelinya, karena ia merasa harganya terlalu mahal, dan Hinamori tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk sesuatu yang kurang penting. Pasti Matsumoto bercerita.

"Bagus sekali!!! Terima kasih, Shiro!!!" Hinamori memeluk Hitsugaya dengan erat dan tawa yang lebar.

"Ya. Sama-sama. Kau tampak lebih cantik kalau memakainya." Hitsugaya memandang Hinamori dengan dalam, menyisakan bayangan merah muda pada pipi Hinamori yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Oh, iya, besok, aku boleh libur. Kita jalan-jalan ya...."

Hinamori menggeleng cepat. Bahkan setelah acara pertunangan mereka, mereka belum pernah yang namanya jalan-jalan berdua, alias kencan. Mungkin kencan mereka selama ini cuma bisa dihitung dengan jari, jarang sekali. Mungkin ada yang menganggap mereka aneh, sudah bertunangan, tinggal serumah pula, belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Batasannya, mereka tahu itu.

"Baiklah. Jam sembilan sudah siap, ya, jangan bangun kesiangan." Hitsugaya mencubit pipi Hinamori.

Hinamori mencibir. "Awas kalau Shiro sendiri yang kesiangan."

Hitsugaya tertawa renyah, membuat Hinamori tidak berkedip melihatnya, lucu, dan... manis.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, cepat tidur, sudah malam. Tutup jendela itu sebelum lupa, nanti kau masuk angin." Hitsugaya mengacak-acak rambut Hinamori yang terurai.

"Ya. Shiro juga cepat tidur, ya, jangan sampai kelelahan." Hinamori melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar.

"Selamat tidur, Momo....." Hitsugaya mengecup dahi Hinamori dengan lembut, sebelum Hinamori menutup pintu kamarnya.

Dan, esok paginya, tepat lima belas menit sebelum janji, Hinamori sudah siap dikamarnya, dan saat ini sedang membereskan baju yang berserakan di tempat tidurnya, karena tadi ia begitu bingung memilih baju mana yang akan ia pakai. Kemudian ia segera keluar, dan Hitsugaya telah menunggunya di pintu depan.

Langkah demi langkah mereka lewati, menyusuri jalan yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki, sama seperti mereka. Tangan mereka bertaut erat, seiring dengan senyum yang tak henti melengkung di wajah Hinamori.

Hinamori kemudian mengerutkan dahinya, terasa olehnya seperti tetesan air yang merembes melalui kulit wajahnya.

"Hujan ya?" katanya, memastikannya dengan menengadahkan tangannya.

"Sepertinya begitu....." Hitsugaya memandang sekeliling, tampak olehnya orang-orang yang mulai berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Ditariknya tangan Hinamori, menuju etalase sebuah toko yang sedang tutup, menunggu hingga hujan reda.

Lama mereka menunggu hingga hujan reda. Mungkin sudah hampir satu jam. Keramaian yang tadi ada sudah berkurang drastis, kebanyakan memilih nekat pulang daripada melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Hinamori sebenarnya agak kecewa, hujan ini turun disaat yang tidak tepat, ditengah acara langkanya ini.

"Kita pulang saja, ya...." Hinamori bersiap melangkahkan kaki kanannya.

"Jangan," cegah Hitsugaya, menarik Hinamori yang telah basah karena hujan, karena ia terburu-buru keluar dari tempat berteduh itu. "Jangan nekat pulang seperti orang-orang. Aku takut kalau kamu sakit."

Hinamori tersenyum, kemudian kembali berdiri ke tempat semula.

"Tuh, kan, basah.... Kamu sih...." Hitsugaya dengan lembut menyeka tetesan air yang membasahi wajah Hinamori.

Hinamori tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan bayangan kemerahan yang muncul tanpa kehendak di kedua sisi pipinya, merasakan hangat jemari Hitsugaya yang meresap melalui celah pori-porinya.

Apalagi, ketika menatap tepat ke warna teal yang melingkar tepat dipandangannya. Warnanya mengesankan kesejukan, namun terasa hangat saat memandangnya, ditambah dengan senyuman lembut yang hanya ditujukan pada Hinamori, tak dapat terlukiskan oleh Hinamori indahnya perasaan hatinya disaat itu. Tatapan itu, hanya miliknya seorang.....

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Akankah tatapan itu kembali padanya, dengan ekspresi sayang tentunya, dan bukan sebuah salam perpisahan yang menyakitkan?

Bulir-bulir air mata itu kembali turun dengan cepat dari ujung mata hazelnya yang basah. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh kalung itu. Isak tangisnya semakin bertambah ketika melihat cincin pertunangannya waktu itu.

Apakah semuanya telah berakhir? Harapannya telah berujung pada sebuah keputusasaan. Ia tidak tahu apa arti hidupnya tanpa kasih sayang dari Hitsugaya.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya terarah ke sebuah benda di atas meja kecilnya. Pisau lipat yang seperti minta untuk diambil. Entah kesadaran seperti apa yang merasuki Hinamori yang perlahan meraihnya, membuka lipatannya, dan sekarang pisau itu telah terarah pada pusat aliran darah utamanya, pergelangan tangan kiri.

Tunggu dulu....

Hinamori melemparkan pisau itu. Kenapa ia bisa seputus asa ini? Hitsugaya hanya belum kembali, hilang bukan dari dunia ini, hanya tidak hadir sementara dari hari-harinya. Apa cintanya hanya sampai disini sehingga ingin mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena Hitsugaya belum kembali? Sebegini cengengnyakah ia? Bagaimana kalau Hitsugaya kembali disaat ia sudah mengakhiri segala kehidupannya? Bukankah ia cinta, sayang, pada Hitsugaya? Ya.... Ia harus tegar, harus bisa melampaui derai air mata dengan cintanya. Cintanya yang ia yakini tak akan pernah mati walau terpisah oleh apapun.

Hinamori menatap lagi keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Membukanya lebih lebar, membebaskan pemandangan bintang agar leluasa dipandang mata hazelnya, yang kini mulai menampakkan binar cerah, menggantikan kaca-kaca yang hampir tumpah tadi.

Cinta ini, harus bisa melampaui air mata dan ujian yang menghalangi.

Di dalam perenungannya ini, tiba-tiba telinga Hinamori menangkap suara ribut-ribut dari lantai bawah. Rasa penasarannya mengusik, mendorongnya untuk keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi dibawah sana.

Baru saja ia membuka pintunya untuk keluar, Hinamori mendengar suara teriakan dari Matsumoto. Kemudian ia melongok ke bawah, dan, penglihatannya menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Dibawah sana, ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang tertawa lepas, dan tampak orang itu memegang sebuah pisau, dan Hinamori menjerit ketika melihat Matsumoto yang terduduk, dengan Gin yang melindunginya, tepat dihadapan laki-laki itu. Gin tampak terluka pada tangan kanannya, dipastikan karena melindungi Matsumoto dari orang itu.

Sejurus setelah teriakan Hinamori, mata kecoklatan orang itu mengarah pada sosok Hinamori yang tengah berjalan mundur, ketakutan.

Lingkaran hazel pada mata Hinamori mengecil, seiring dengan bola mata yang terbelalak. Dia tahu tatapan mata itu...... Yang ia benci dan merupakan trauma masa lalunya.....

To Be Continued

Eh, eh, reader, semuanya, kazu mau tanya, ini chapter nyambung kagak yang di bagian curahan hati Hinamori itu? Nyambung kagak dengan judulnya? *garukin kepala*

Kazu emang suka bikin yang curahan hati begitu, tapi bila dipikir disalah satu sisi kazu ngerasa takut kalau ada yang bilang gak nyambung,,, gimana?

jawab dengan REVIEW ya.... !!!

oh iya, ini jawaban buat beberapa review:

**Yui-chan** : Haa? Masa sih? Malu saia nih.... Aizen? Ntar juga ketauan kok....

**Rii-chan** : jangan-jangannya ntar juga ketauan kok...

**TieDie** : Segitu horornya ya? hehe...

**zaki** : suka ya? mkasih... *lebay* GinRangi? Kazu jg ska tuh... tp lg ngatur waktu bwt bkinnya...

**Nichan** : Ayo kita serbu rumah Nichan!! Ada Shiro dsana!!!!

**Quinsi** : Gomeeeennnn...!!! Kazu prbaikin ntar... mkasih ya!!

**Yori **: Iya! Wah, brkebalikan emang ya!!

: Kyaa.... Akhirnya senpai review juga!!!! Suka Aizen? Kazu malah benci tuh!! *saat ini* Malah rambutnya itu ya\g bkin saia gak suka! Yah, prbedaan pendapat normal ya!


	6. The Fact From The Past

chapter 6 is coming!!!

MAAF YA.... kazu telat banget apdetnya!!

Akhirnya disinilah ketahuan inti ceritanya.....

ya udahlah..... Silahkan dibaca.....

******Love For Against Tears******

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Chapter VI

Warna hazel itu kian mengecil, dengan kilatan tatapan marah yang seakan siap membakar apapun yang menaikkan emosinya. Telapak tangannya sudah kemerahan karena bekas kuku dari kepalan tangannya yang erat. Ia tidak pernah lupa dengan wajah orang yang tergambar jelas dipenglihatannya.

"KAU!!!" teriak Hinamori.

Orang berambut coklat dengan senyum licik itu kemudian tertawa lepas pada Hinamori.

"Kau rupanya!!!" Hinamori menuruni tangga, menuju ke tempat orang itu berdiri.

"Hinamori-sama, jangan dekati dia! Anda bisa masuk dalam bahaya!!" cegah Matsumoto, ia berusaha berdiri, namun sepertinya ada masalah pada alat geraknya. Menyebabkan ia terpaksa membatalkan niatnya untuk bangkit.

Hinamori tidak menggubris peringatan Matsumoto, dan meronta ketika Kotetsu menangkap tangannya dan berbisik,

"Hinamori-sama, dia berbahaya, mungkin dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik pada anda. Biar kita menunggu Ukitake-sama dan polisi yang beliau panggil, saya sudah meneleponnya diam-diam tadi." Kotetsu berkata dengan agak gemetaran.

Hinamori tetap berjalan menuju laki-laki itu.

"Hei, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu, manis...."

"Diam kau, Sousuke Aizen!!" Hinamori kini telah berada tepat di depan orang itu.

"Hooo.... Jadi kau juga tahu namaku.... Ah, kau pasti gadis kecil di sebelas tahun yang lalu, kan?"

"Aku merasa senang kau masih mengingatku. Kupikir kau sudah melupakan orang-orang yang kau sakiti...."

Orang itu, yang tidak lain adalah Aizen, tertawa lebar untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau kemanakan Shiro-ku? Kembalikan dia padaku!!!"

"Shiro manismu itu? Wah, aku rasa, dia sudah tertidur panjang dengan tenang tanpa sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu...."

"Apa?!! Bohong!!!"

"Berbohong katamu? Aku lebih suka mengatakan yang sejujurnya.... Tidak enak berbohong...."

"Tidak mungkin....." Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan tatapan marah yang tak pernah lepas dari Aizen.

"Ahahaha..... Mungkin, malam ini juga kau akan menyusulnya!!!" Aizen mengacungkan lagi pisau ditangan kanannya pada Hinamori.

Hinamori tidak sedikitpun mencerminkan ketakutan dalam tatapannya. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengibaskan tangan Aizen yang terarah padanya, hingga pisau itu terlempar jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Sampai berapa kali kau ingin menghancurkan hidupku? Tiga? Empat? Atau lebih? Apa yang membuatmu puas selain menjadi pengacau dalam kehidupanku?"

"Hei.... Kenapa jadi emosi begitu? Bukankah aku tadi ingin mempertemukanmu kembali dengan Shiro milikmu itu?"

"Shiro belum mati!!!" Hinamori meninggikan intonasi bicaranya. Sekarang ia benar-benar marah.

"Pertama, kau bunuh orang tuaku hanya karena mereka tidak menuruti kata-katamu, di depan mataku. Tanpa ampun!! Dan kedua, kau ambil semua apa yang kumiliki. Lalu, kau bunuh orang tua Shiro, menculiknya lagi dan berusaha membunuh Shiro!! Apa yang ada di otakmu sebenarnya?!!!"

"Ternyata ingatanmu masih segar untuk kejadian puluhan tahun lalu, ya.... Yah... Tujuanku cuma satu, menyingkirkan orang-orang tak berguna yang menghalangi keinginanku.... Orang tua bodohmu itu tidak mau kusuruh untuk menghabisi pemimpin perusahaan mereka, orang tua tunanganmu itu, mereka cuma mengganggu saja.... Dan pasangan Hitsugaya itu tidak mau memberi posisi untukku di perusahaan besar itu. Dan sekarang, calon suamimu itu juga menghalangiku. Apa boleh buat, kubunuh saja mereka." Aizen berkata dengan santainya. Seolah tak ada beban yang memberatkan intonasinya saat itu.

Hinamori tersentak. Ada satu fakta baru yang diketahuinya. Dulu orang tuanya bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Hitsugaya? Mengapa ia baru tahu? Suatu kebetulan yang.... unik mungkin.

"Dan sekarang, sebaiknya kalian menyusul orang-orang yang telah tenang disana. Apa gunanya juga kalian hidup jika perusahaan itu kuambil. Mau makan dari mana? Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab untuk masalah seperti itu." Aizen memandang Hinamori, Matsumoto, Gin dan Kotetsu bergantian.

"Cukup!! Apa hakmu untuk mengatur hidup kami? Semudah itukah kau melepaskan nyawa orang lain?!!!" Hinamori terus melawan.

"Sudahlah, Hinamori-sama....." Gin bergerak, dan menarik pelan Hinamori. "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi." bisiknya.

"Lepaskan aku, Gin!!" Hinamori melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Gin. "Ini urusanku dengannya. Dia sudah menghancurkan hidupku!!"

"Hei, kau ini tidak paham, anak manis.... Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Karena orang tuamu kubunuh, semua yang ada padamu kuambil, jadinya kau bisa bertemu dengan Toushiro kan? Kau jadi bisa sedikit merasakan bagaimana enaknya menjadi orang yang kaya dengan ini semua!!"

"Tidak akan!! Kalau memang takdirku dengan Shiro, biar tidak kau bunuh orang tuaku, pasti kami akan dipertemukan!! Kaulah yang tidak paham apa-apa!!!"

"Hinamori-sama!" Matsumoto ingin sekali menyambar tangan tubuh gadis itu, dan menjauhkannya dari Aizen, karena firasatnya mengatakan kalau Aizen tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi Hinamori, akan tetapi, kakinya yang terluka masih sanggup menghalanginya.

Aizen sekali lagi tertawa lepas. "Kuat juga nyalimu....." kemudian mengeluarkan lagi sebuah pisau dari saku celananya, bersiap mengacungkannya tepat di pandangan Hinamori.

Suasana tambah mencekam, Kotetsu seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya berdiri, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Aizen pada orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Hinamori merasakan detik-detiknya semakin cepat. Kali ini ia cuma bisa menutup matanya, bereaksi melindungi wajahnya hanya dengan kedua tangan. Tak punya kesempatan untuk lari, apalagi mencegahnya.

Sekarang, ia berharap, dengan cepat sosok Shiro-nya datang dan melindunginya seperti biasa, dengan cekatan, bahunya yang lebar, dan dengan suara beratnya yang lembut menyebutkan,

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Momo?"

Hinamori membuka matanya, mendapati kedua punggung tangannya sudah meneteskan darah sedikit demi sedikit, tapi dengan pasti.

Tidak. Kali ini Hitsugaya tak datang padanya? Bukankah Hitsugaya adalah malaikat penolongnya, yang selalu ada bahkan sebelum Hinamori sempat meneriakkan sebuah permintaan?

Tunggu. Kenapa malah kali ini ia menunggu untuk dilindungi malaikatnya? Bukankah malaikatnyalah kali ini yang membutuhkan pertolongan darinya, di suatu tempat disana? Giliran ia yang harus membalas semua pertolongan dari malaikat itu kepadanya. Sekarang ia harus bertahan.

"Au..." Hinamori meringis pelan, memegangi tangannya yang sudah terluka.

"Sakit ya? Wah, maaf.... Seharusnya tadi langsung kukirim kau menemui orang yang paling kau sayang itu...." Aizen masih mengarahkan pisaunya pada Hinamori yang terus berjalan mundur.

**~Hinamori's POV~  
**

Ayo, Momo.... Bertahanlah, kau harus bisa menguasai keadaan! Ulur waktu! Hingga bantuan datang!!

"Momo!!!!"

Eh, tunggu, suara siapa itu? Seperti suara Shiro.

"Momo!!!"

Ah, bodohnya aku!!! Ayolah Momo, jangan kau dulu pikirkan tentang dia!! Sekarang dia sedang butuh bantuanmu!! Kamu harus bertahan disini dulu!!!

"Momo!!!"

Kenapa malah seperti tambah nyata? Ya ampun, otakku, janganlah terus memikirkan dia! Tidak mungkin dia datang kes......

Pupil mataku kembali mengecil, memfokuskan objek yang berdiri tepat pada pandangan lurusku, seakan masih kurang percaya. Tak lagi kupedulikan Aizen yang semakin mendekat padaku. Langkah kuayunkan, berlari, menuju sosok yang sedang terengah-engah di depan pintu.

Benarkah ini?

**  
~End of Hinamori's POV~**

**-To Be Continued-**

Ternyata Shiro baru datang tuh, padahal udah ditunggu berapa chapter... AMPUN SEMUANYA!! BIKIN KALIAN NUNGGU SHIRO!!!! *author gak becus*

saia usahakan cepat untuk meng-apdet-nya!!

Ada yang masih ngerasa kependekan? Memang kan? Cerita diatas cuma terdiri dari 990 kata!!!

Habisnya pikiran Kazu cepat berubah, sesuai mood waktu ngetik. Awalnya pengen dari bagian ending chapter-nya tadi dipanjangin, tapi gak jadi deh, mending terusin di chapter depan aja.

Ngerjainnya rasanya cepet banget, cuma beda 1 malam dari selesainya chapter 5. Prestasi ini!! Soalnya sebelum libur malah ada beberapa hari yang gak sempat ngetik sama sekali.... Pengen capai target liburan: bikin fic sebanyak-banyaknya. Biarin aja pe-er numpuk tuh, bosen berhadapan ama pelajaran terus!! Sekali-kali dong.... *tidak patut ditiru*

**Jawaban buat review :**

**  
Yui-chan : **Hya.... gitu ya?

cerita sebelumnya kan ada, yg Untuk Apa Aku Disini?,, udah ketauan kan?

**Ashoudan. Zimer : **Akhirnya senpai review lagi!!!!! L. Lawliet ama Ulquiorra itu juga kazu rasa mirip! Sama2 dingin ala emo gitu.....

Hyaa.... Tokek goreng? Gak ah, makasih, saia maunya tokek panggang aja, kecap manisnya dibanyakin ya!! *ditelen tokek*

*Keluar lagi dari mulut tokek* -mustahil-

Shiro-chan jangan digigit! Kasihan! *ngumpetin Shiro di belakang* *di-death glare Momo*

**Rii-chan : **Shiro saia umpetin di kamar saia *ditimpukin apel busuk ama Shiro FC*

tunggu chappie depan ya!

**Chizu : **saia tak bakalan tega bikin Hina bunuh diri.... T.T

emang Aizen kok tuh....

**Hikari-hime : **Hyaa... akhirnya sohibku yang satu ini ikutan kena virus FFn + Shiro-chan jugaa!!!

Misteri? emang kaya gitu ya? Padahal gak niatan lho....

**Cho-senpai : **akhirnya senpai review jugaaa!!!!!

Cho-senpai suka??? ARIGATOU GOZAIMASUU!!!! *halah, lebai, cuekin aja*

yah, pembatas waktunya itu adalah ketidaksinkronan antara MWord dan FFn, waktu saia ketik di word, ada aja pembatasnya, tapi begitu di FFn gak ada..... dan juga kecerobohan saia karena tidak teliti mengeceknya. Saia perbaikin kok! Makasih, senpai!! ^^

**mpin-itu-fifin : **

Aizen tuh.... saia bikin dia antagonis! Wuakakakak.... *disumpelin kain*

**Nichan :**

makasih udah muji....... *lebai*

hnn.... Emang Aizen kok....

**Yori-chan**

gpp.... ha???? Mkasih yori-chan!! Kazu jg masih belajar kok....

ayo!! kita bantai Aizen ntu!!! *ditendang Aizen fans*

**REVIEW, lah, sabarataan!!!**

(P.S. : itu bahasa Banjar, iseng-iseng masukin... artinya: REVIEW ya, semuanya!!!)


	7. The Climax, and The White Rose

Maaf, td nih chapter sempat kazu remove gara2 suatu masalah...

******Love For Against Tears******

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Chapter VII

* * *

Di ambang pintu, Hinamori mendapatkan kenyataan yang ia harapkan. Sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut putih yang telah kotor kecoklatan dan warna darah berdiri dengan susah payah. Wajahnya banyak menampilkan warna kebiruan, lebam. Luka-luka ditubuhnya ada yang sudah mengering, namun ada satu luka dikakinya yang masih baru mungkin, dan masih meneteskan darah sedikit. Hinamori seakan ingin menjerit melihat keadaan itu.

"SHIRO!!!" Hinamori berlari tanpa menggubris tubuh Aizen yang menghalanginya. Aizen tampak sedikit bingung.

"Mo...Momo..... Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu!! Kenapa mesti memaksakan diri sampai begini? Dari mana saja kau? Apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu?" Hinamori langsung menghamburkan pertanyaan yang menumpuk dalam kekhawatirannya beberapa hari ini.

"Hei.... Ternyata kau bisa bertahan dengan keadaan itu ya?" Aizen menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Berhenti disitu!! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Shiro!!" Hinamori menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata yang kembali memaksa untuk mengalir. "Apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan.... Tidakkah kau bisa merasakan sakitnya semua yang telah kurasa karena apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Masa bodoh. Pergilah kalian berdua dari kehidupanku!!!" mata Aizen mulai mengilatkan kemarahan, berubah dari awalnya yang hanya santai.

Hinamori tidak lagi tahu apa yang mesti ia lakukan. Ia cuma bisa berdiri, melindungi Hitsugaya yang ada dibelakangnya. Detik waktu seakan dipercepat lagi, seiring bergeraknya pisau itu ke arah Hinamori untuk kesekian kalinya yang tak bisa lagi dihentikan. Sekarangkah akhir dari segalanya bagi Hinamori?

"Hentikan, kau, Aizen!!" suara Ukitake, menghentikan niat Aizen.

"Argh.... Lepaskan aku!!" Aizen meronta, sementara tangannya sudah dikunci ke belakang, oleh polisi yang akhirnya tiba di waktu yang tepat.

Hinamori terduduk, meredakan nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal akibat sport jantung yang barusan dialaminya.

"Mungkin inilah saat-saat kau terakhir melihat mereka, Aizen. Karena kehidupanmu ditempat yang berbeda sudah menanti. Tidakkah kau ingin minta maaf pada mereka?" Ukitake menatap Aizen, tegas dan penuh amarah.

"Huh...." Aizen cuma membuang mukanya. Sepertinya tidak punya niat seperti yang ditanyakan Ukitake. Kemudian dia pun berlalu, dibawa keluar dari rumah itu oleh beberapa polisi.

"Ah, maaf.... Aku terlambat.... Membuat kalian menunggu dan mengalami ini...." Ukitake membantu Hinamori berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa.... Tapi terima kasih, sudah membantu kami....." Hinamori memapah Hitsugaya menuju sofa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini, Shiro?" Hinamori duduk disamping Hitsugaya, dan mengobatinya sebisa mungkin, dengan peralatan obat yang dibawakan Kotetsu.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas sebentar, masih dengan ringisan pelan yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

"..... Aku dibawanya di malam itu.... Aku dipaksa olehnya untuk memberikan posisi diperusahaanku. Aku yang menolak terus-menerus dipukul olehnya..... Kemarin, terakhir dia memaksaku. Aku yang sudah bingung memikirkan cara untuk menghentikannya akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah jalan akhir. Aku pura-pura sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Bodohnya dia yang mengira aku sudah mati, kesini sesuai dugaanku untuk melakukan sesuatu pada kalian. Dia cuma membawaku di dalam mobilnya. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ada di otak orang itu......"

Tangan Hinamori terus mengompres warna kebiruan itu.

"Maafkan aku.... Aku tidak bisa apa-apa saat kalian dalam bahaya."

"Sudahlah, Shiro!! Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita semua tidak mengalami sesuatu yang parah, kan? Dan lagi...."

"Apa, Momo?"

Hinamori menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Menunduk.

"Aku senang kau benar-benar kembali. Kupikir.... Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu...." Hinamori mengarahkan jemarinya ke matanya, mengusap bulir-bulir air mata yang kembali mengalir pelan.

Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan dalam. Kemudian merengkuhkan tubuh Hinamori dalam lingkaran tautan tangannya. Dengan erat.

"Shiro...." kali ini Hinamori tidak bisa menghentikan sesugukannya, berbalas melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Hitsugaya. Menghirup nafas sedalam mungkin, menghembuskannya dengan desah kelegaan. Seakan melepas bebas beban yang menguras air mata dan semangatnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Maafkan aku.... Sudah membuatmu menangis...." Hitsugaya mengelus lembut punggung Hinamori, meresapkan sejuta kasih dan sayang ia miliki pada oran yang paling dicintainya saat ini.

"Ini bukan salahmu.... Yang terlewati biarkanlah jadi masa lalu. Aku senang, masih diberi waktu untuk bersamamu lebih lama....."

Sesaat kemudian Hitsugaya melepaskan pelukannya. Kembali memancarkan tatapan lembut pada Hinamori. Hinamori balas menatapnya dengan senyum yang manis mengukir di bibirnya.

Hitsugaya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinamori. Hingga Hinamori hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan ia dapat merasakan nafas hangat yang menyapa wajahnya. Semakin dekat, mungkin cuma tinggal tiga sentimeter lagi.

"Ufufufu..... Dasar anak muda....." Matsumoto tak bisa menahan tawanya itu.

Hitsugaya menghentikan gerakannya. Wajahnya langsung berubah merah hanya dalam hitungan sepersepuluh detik. Begitu pula Hinamori. Dengan spontan mereka menjauhkan posisi duduk mereka, saling memalingkan wajah. Hinamori menutup mulutnya sendiri. Mereka lupa, kalau di ruangan ini bukan hanya ada mereka, tapi juga ada Matsumoto, Gin, Kotetsu, bahkan Ukitake, yang bisa ditebak, sedari tadi mereka berempat memeperhatikan apa yang dilakukan sepasang remaja ini.

"Rangiku-san, kau mengganggu." Kotetsu tertawa kecil, sambil membawakan segelas minuman untuk Ukitake.

"Oh, maaf.... Maaf.... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu...." Matsumoto tertawa jahil sambil melirik dua orang yang sedang mati-matian melawan rasa malu mereka.

"Wah.... Wah, tidak usah malu.... Santai saja.... Ufufu...." Gin ikut-ikutan berkomentar, dengan senyum lebarnya yang malah membuat mereka berdua tambah tersipu.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat menikah saja." Ukitake tersenyum, kemudian menyeruput minuman yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Menikah? Oh ya ampun.... Hinamori hampir lupa. Tahun depan Hitsugaya sudah berusia 18, berarti sebentar lagi.... Lagi-lagi kemerahan di wajahnya muncul.

Malam sudah semakin larut, dan melebihi batas pergantian tanggal. Ukitake sudah pulang, Matsumoto sudah tidur, begitu pula dengan Gin. kotetsu masih beres-beres di dapur. Sementara Hinamori masih sibuk dengan 'pasien'-nya yang satu itu. Mengkompres memar, membalut luka, dan membersihkan luka-luka lainnya.

"Ano, Momo...."

"Apa? Eh, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu. Susah nih...."

"Tidak. Aku cuma mau bilang, tahun depan, bersiaplah, aku akan meresmikanmu, sebagai pendampingku, untuk selamanya."

Hinamori _blushing _lagi. "Iya, aku tahu, Shiro.... sudahlah, yang penting kau diam dulu. Aku sedang mengobatimu!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum melihat Hinamori yang tersipu itu. "Cuma ada satu kata yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aishiteru....."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suasana musim panas di bulan Juni itu begitu indah. Pemandangan alam terbuka yang disana-sini dihiasi oleh bunga mawar putih dan merah muda, menambah keanggunan dari pesta ini. Merpati-merpati putih sengaja dilepas dan berkeliaran dengan anggun di sana. Tampak di depan sana ada sepasang manusia yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah mereka dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

Yang wanita begitu cantik dengan gaun putihnya, aksen pita dan mawar menjadi pemanisnya. Sebuah tiara dengan permata bertengger di rambut coklat gelapnya yang ditata dengan rapi. Yang laki-laki tampak begitu tampan dengan setelan _tuxedo_ putihnya.

Perempuan itu, yang tak lain adalah Momo, kemudian berbalik, bersiap untuk melempar buket bunga putih yang dipegangnya. Sementara, dibelakangnya orang-orang sudah berdiri, menanti kemanakah buket itu akan mendarat.

Baik, kita akan melihat tentang seseorang di kerumunan itu.

"Renji, aku disini!!" lambai seorang wanita berambut agak cepak, tapi terlihat manis dengan terusan selutut berwarna _lavender_ yang dikenakannya.

"Ah, maaf.... Maaf."

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Aku mengobrol dengan Ichigo dan Rukia disana. Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma mau memberitahu padamu acara yang sudah ditunggu para tamu disini."

"Acara? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Itu, pelemparan buket bunga oleh pengantin wanita, katanya yang bisa mendapatkannya akan cepat menikah setelahnya." Tatsuki, wanita itu, tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ha? Cuma begitu saja? Aku tidak berminat. Memangnya itu yang kau tunggu sedari tadi, ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Memangnya kau mau menikah cepat? Dengan siapa?" tanya Renji penuh selidik.

Wajah Tatsuki memerah. Dengan cepat ia palingkan wajahnya. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh ya? Aku ingin tahu." Renji tersenyum jahil, mengikuti arah gerak wajah Tatsuki yang menghindar darinya.

"Bodoh. Kalau aku mendapatkannya baru kuberi tahu padamu."

"Oh ya? Janji, ya!"

Tatsuki mendengus.

"Tatsuki-chan!!!" panggil Orihime dari belakang, berlari kecil menerobos kerumunan ke arah Tatsuki. Tatsuki menoleh.

"Ah, Orihime!!"

"Wah, sepertinya aku terlambat. Wow, Tatsuki-chan, kau cantik sekali dengan baju itu!"

"Ahaha.... Begitu ya? Padahal aku merasa aneh dengan model rok begini. Tidak terbiasa." Tatsuki memainkan bagian bawah bajunya.

"Cantik kok.... Ya kan, Abarai-kun?" Orihime menoleh pada Renji disebelahnya.

"Akh, itu..... Em....." Renji sedikit salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah. Kau juga cocok sekali dengan baju itu, Orihime."

"Benarkah? Ishida-kun yang membelikannya untukku." Orihime melirik Ishida yang sedari tadi ada disebelahnya.

Ishida yang agak salah tingkah cuma bisa diam dan sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kebiasaan.

"Hebat juga kau Ishida." Tatsuki tersenyum.

"Tatsuki-chan, itu!!!" Orihime menunjuk ke atas.

"Apa?"

"Itu, tangkap!!!"

Tatsuki dengan cepat berbalik, dengan cepat menangkap buket bunga yang mengarah padanya. Padahal ia juga kurang sadar akan apa yang telah ditangkapnya, hanya gerakan refleks.

"Wah, Tatsuki-chan, kau mendapatkannya!!" Orihime menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Hah?" Tatsuki baru sadar apa yang dipegangnya itu.

"Nah, ayo, beritahu padaku. Siapa orang yang kau sukai sampai kau ingin cepat menikah dengannya?" Renji kembali bertanya penuh selidik.

Tatsuki cuma menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak tahu dia suka padaku atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas aku berharap dia suka padaku, dan aku akan bernasib sama dengan Momo dan Toushiro saat ini...."

"Sudahlah, lekas kau bilang saja. Siapa dia?"

"Eh, kenapa kau begitu penasaran, Renji? Apa urusanmu?"

"Ah, itu, cuma....."

"Wah, Abarai-kun cemburu, ya?" Orihime tertawa menggoda.

Kali ini giliran wajah Renji yang memerah. "Cih.... Sudahlah...." dia berbalik dan menjauh.

"Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu, Tatsuki-chan."

"Apa? Ah, mana mungkin." Tatsuki cuek, matanya memandangi buket bunga itu.

"Lihat saja sikapnya tadi. Aku yakin kalian sebentar lagi akan jadi sepasang kekasih, kok...." kata-kata Orihime kembali membuat Tatsuki menampakkan kemerahan di pipinya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, kita ucapkan selamat pada Momo dulu." Tatsuki menarik tangan Orihime menuju tempat Momo dan Toushiro.

"Eh, hei, Tatsuki-chan!! Orihime!! Ishida-kun!" Momo menyambut uluran tangan kedua sahabatnya.

"Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar, hingga Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji bergabung.

"Eh, tadi siapa yang mendapatkan buket bunganya?" tanya Momo.

"Tatsuki-chan yang mendapatkannya. Tuh...." Orihime mengisyaratkan pada Tatsuki untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang disembunyikan dipunggungnya.

"Wah... Tatsuki-chan yang mendapatkannya, ya? Selamat, ya! Ehm... boleh tahu siapa calonmu?" Momo tersenyum menggoda.

Tatsuki lagi-lagi mendengus. Tanpa diketahui siapapun dia melirik sedikit pada Renji.

"Masa bodohlah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dia juga suka padaku."

"Ya semoga saja iya." Rukia menyahut. "Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak mau bilang." ucap Tatsuki masih memperhatikan bunga ditangannya itu.

"Heh, memangnya kau percaya yang beginian?" Renji menunjuk ke bunga itu.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Tapi, aku pernah dengar, katanya legenda ini benar, lho!" Orihime menimpali.

"Tapi saat pernikahan kakakku dulu, aku juga mendapatkannya. Tapi, buktinya sampai sekarang aku belum menikah." Rukia turut angkat bicara, mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku akan bilang pada Byakuya dan kakakmu Hisana itu, minggu depan kita akan menyusul mereka." goda Ichigo.

Mereka berenam sepertinya larut dalam pembicaraan mereka sendiri. Momo tersenyum. Sementara Toushiro mengambil satu tangkai mawar putih hiasan di dekat tempat duduknya.

"Kau tahu, Momo, apa arti dari bunga mawar putih ini?"

"Mawar putih?" Momo menoleh. "Menurutku, sih, kesucian. Benar ya?"

"Menurutku ada dua arti."

"Dua? Apa saja?"

"Pertama, aku merasa wajah orang yang ada disampingku ini semanis penampilan mawar ini."

"Ah, Shiro....."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bukan sesuatu yang disebut gombal itu. Aku tidak suka."

"Yang kedua?"

Toushiro memperhatikan bunga itu lekat-lekat. "Mawar ini putih. Suci, bersih. Melambangkan cinta yang tak ternoda oleh kekotoran dari manapun. Kelopak-kelopaknya menyusun rapi, saling mengisi satu sama lain. Laksana kepingan cinta dari hati yang dalam, saling melengkapi, hingga membentuk susunan yang indah, membuat cinta yang awalnya sendirian dan kesepian, menjadi kebahagiaan yang mungkin tak terlukiskan."

"Sendirian? Mirip sepertiku, ya? Tapi akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan karena kelopak cinta yang lain.... Yang melengkapiku...."

Toushiro tersenyum. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinamori, mengecup bibirnya dengan pelan, hanya sebentar, dalam hitungan detik. Kemudian mengelus lembut pipi Hinamori yang semakin merona merah.

"Aishiteru, Momo......"

To Be Continued

* * *

APA??? TBC LAGIII???!!!!! Padahal itu bisa disebut tamat ya? Tapi kazu jadi kepengen bikin epilog-nya. Kayaknya seru aja gitu waktu bikin multipairing.....

Ehmm.... Ehmmm..... *nyiapin toa*

**AYO KITA SATE YANG NAMANYA AIZEN SOUSUKE ITUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ***dipanggang Aizen fans*

Dia udah berani ngelukain Shiro-chan yang keren itu jadi babak belur!!!

gomen ne semuanya.... saia bikin Shiro jadi kayak gitu....... padahal saia juga gak tega ngebacanya TT^TT....

tuntut aja yang namanya alur cerita ini, jangan saia!!! *melarikan diri*

*ditangkap Shiro FG, dihajar ampe babak belur*

*berusaha bangkit* maaph ye, chapter ini gak pake bales2an review, cepet2 nih... tp sebagian besar dari jawaban kalian bisa kalian temukan di chapter ini...

Ayo.... REVIEW!!! b^-^ *dalam keadaan babak belur*


	8. The Epilog, Love For Against Tears

akhirnya nyampe chapter terakhir juga, seminggu setelah liburan dimulai....

Syukur kepada-Nya, akhirnya saia bisa juga bikin MULTI CHAPTER sampe tamat!!!!!! Padahal awalnya kazu takut bakalan hiatus, karena di beberapa chapter sempat nyendat, kehabisan idelah, gak pedelah, hilang mood-nyalah...... Fuhhhh.............. ~.~; *gak becus*

tapi, terima kasih bagi yang udah nyemangatin kazu, kasi review, de el el yang bikin kazu jadi semangat lagi......

Sebenarnya ini cuma epilog aja, tapi di ending-nya kazu bikin sedikit inti dari judul fic ini.

Bagi yang suka multipairing, ini chapter sejenis yang begitu lho! *promosi gaje, cuekin aja*

Yosh!!! Silahkan dibaca! ^^v

******Love For Against Tears******

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO  
**

Chapter VIII

* * *

Matahari menyeruak pelan dari gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang mengurungnya sejak tadi. Daun-daun bergemerisik pelan menemani suasana musim panas yang cerah. Satu-dua _dandelion_ melayang bergantian, menaiki angin-angin kecil yang membawanya kesana kemari. Hijaunya rumput halaman menjadi sesuatu yang amat menyejukkan, yang ikut menari karena hembusan udara.

Aroma sedap merasuk ke penciuman. Bau dari potongan-potongan daging pasrah yang dipanggang beralaskan lintangan-lintangan besi. Tentu bagi lambung siapapun yang menerima respon dari hidung mengenai aroma itu akan meminta untuk segera melahapnya.

Seorang wanita melangkahkan kakinya dari dalam dapur, menuju pintu yang menghubungkan rumah dengan halaman belakang. Di tangannya ada nampan besar berisi buah kemerahan yang segar, berupa potongan-potongan kecil.

"Tou-san!! Lihat!! Kaa-chan bawa semangka!!" seorang anak laki-laki kecil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah wanita itu.

"Fuyuki mau?" tanya laki-laki disampingnya itu.

Yang dipanggil Fuyuki itu tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung melesat ke arah wanita yang membawa buah itu, atau tepatnya nampan yang dibawanya.

"Kaa-chan!! Fuyuki mau!!"

"Boleh, ambil saja."

Fuyuki mengambil lima potong. Kemudian disusul seseorang yang tadi dipanggil 'Tou-san' oleh Fuyuki.

"Aku juga ambil, ya, Momo." katanya mengambil enam potong.

"Shiro! Banyak sekali!! Nanti kalau habis bagaimana? Teman-teman saja belum ada yang datang. Rangiku-san cuma beli sedikit."

"Biar saja. Kau bisa bilang kalau semangkanya habis gara-gara aku." Shiro, 'tou-san' itu melahap semangkanya.

"Dasar. Hobimu memang tidak berubah sejak dulu. Sampai-sampai hobi itu kau turunkan pada anak kita." Momo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Momo lalu meletakkan nampan yang isinya tinggal separuh itu ke atas meja. Matanya melirik ke arah panggangan yakiniku yang mengepulkan asap. Warna dagingnya secara langsung menyatakan kalau daging-daging itu belum matang sepenuhnya.

"Matsumoto! Jangan cuma duduk keenakan dari tadi, bantu dong!" Shiro menegur Matsumoto yang keenakan ngobrol dengan Gin, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Serius, dengan jarak duduk yang terlalu dekat untuk sebuah pembicaraan biasa.

"Eh, maaf! Sebentar ya." Matsumoto Lalu bangkit dari sebelah Gin, melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju dapur untuk mangambil sesuatu yang dibutuhkan.

"Kaa-chan, Fuyuki boleh ambil dua lagi?" Fuyuki kembali menghampiri Momo. Kedua pasang mata hazel itu bertatapan. Kemudian Momo tersenyum.

"Ambillah. Tapi habis ini sudah ya, kalau kebanyakan nanti kau sakit perut." Momo mengelus rambut silver anak itu.

"Terima kasih, kaa-chan!!" Fuyuki berlari menjauh, berkonsentrasi kembali pada mainannya.

"Hei, Fuyuki kau perbolehkan mengambil tujuh, masa aku yang mengambil enam kau marahi?"

Hinamori melirikkan bola matanya ke Shiro.

"Masa anakmu sendiri kau cemburui, Shiro-chan?" Momo mengembangkan senyum jahilnya.

"Bukan begitu....."

Momo tertawa renyah. "Sudahlah. Ambil saja sesukamu! Aku tahu kau paling tidak tahan dengan semangka."

Tangan Shiro dengan cepat mencomot dua buah lagi. Kemudian menghampiri Fuyuki.

"Eh, Fuyuki, mana Yuki?" tanya Momo baru menyadari kalau jumlah mereka kurang di tempat ini.

"Yuki? Tadi dia main bola sendirian di bawah pohon itu." Fuyuki menunjuk pohon teduh di bagian pojok halaman belakang ini.

"Mana?"

"Tadi disana."

"Lho? Yuki!!" panggil Momo.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Shiro, tadi kau tidak menjaga Yuki ya?"

"Ha? Yuki? Bukannya tadi dia ada di sekitar sini?"

"Tidak ada. Mungkin dia ke halaman de...." belum sampai Momo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia sudah melihat anak perempuan kecil berambut kecoklatan, melambai kepadanya, dari arah jalan setapak yang menghubungkan halaman belakang dan halaman depan.

"Yuki? Kemana saja kau?" tanya Hinamori agak panik, menyambut tubuh Yuki yang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Bola yang kutendang terlempar jauh ke depan, jadi Yuki ambil." katanya tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau ini perempuan, jangan terlalu sering main bola. Jangan kau ikuti hobi tou-sanmu itu." Momo mengerling pada Shiro yang memandangnya heran.

"Lalu, aku bertemu anak laki-laki dan orang tuanya di pintu depan!" Yuki menunjuk ke arah tadi.

"Anak laki-laki? Oh, ya ampun, Rukia-chan!! Ichigo-san!!!" Momo melambaikan tangan pada orang yang juga melangkah padanya.

"Nih, bolamu tadi." katanya pelan, menyerahkan dengan malu-malu bola milik Yuki.

"Terima kasih!!" Yuki tersenyum lebar. Membuat Toru, anak itu, seperti tersipu-sipu. Momo hanya tertawa melihatnya, kemudian menggiring putrinya itu ke arah Shiro dan saudara kembarnya.

"Ah, itu Orihime!" seru Rukia, melihat ke arah mereka datang tadi,ada Orihime dan Uryuu yang juga membawa seorang anak perempuan kecil, tapi lebih muda daripada Fuyuki, Yuki dan Toru.

"Hei, kapan kalian datang?" Momo menyambut mereka.

"Baru tadi malam, pesawat dari sana mengalami penundaan." Uryuu menurunkan anak mereka, yang sedari tadi ada di gendongannya.

"Sampai kapan kalian disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yah, mungkin cuma satu minggu. Uryuu harus kembali mengajar di sana." jawab Orihime. Mereka sekarang memang tidak tinggal disini, melainkan di London, Uryuu menjadi dosen disana.

"Eh, Momo, aku ambil dagingnya ya?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Momo dari samping.

"Ah, Abarai-kun! Sejak kapan ada disitu?"

"Sudah dari tadi, cuma kamu saja yang tidak menyadarinya." Renji mengambil potongan daging yang masih panas, meniup-niupnya, lalu menyuapkannya pada Tatsuki yang ada disampingnya.

"Hei, kawan. Kapan kau berikan pada kami undangan pernikahannya?" Ichigo menepuk bahu Renji.

"Nanti. Tatsuki mau menyelesaikan kejuaraan karate tingkat kotanya dulu, baru membahas soal itu." Renji berkata dengan mulut penuh, melirik pada Tatsuki yang tampak cuek.

"Ha? Sudah umur segini kau masih senang olahraga itu?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Yah, habisnya tanggung. Aku ingin melengkapi gelar juaraku hingga lima kali berturut-turut sebelum menikah." Tatsuki tertawa. Renji cuma menggelengkan kepala, kemudian meninggalkan perempuan-perempuan itu dalam pembicaraan mereka sendiri.

Mereka berdelapan hanyut dalam suasana semacam nostalgia masa-masa sekolah. Maklumlah, sekarang, semuanya sudah mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih menguras waktu dibanding berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabat.

Tiba-tiba Yuki menghampiri Momo.

"Kaa-chan!! Orang itu nakal!!" katanya sembari terisak, menunjuk-nunjuk pada Renji yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Dia apakan kamu, sayang?" Momo berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Yuki.

"Dari tadi dia mengerjaiku terus. Makananku diambil, pipiku dicubit, bolaku diambil." katanya sesugukan.

"Abarai-kun, kalau mau bercanda jangan kelewatan, ya." Momo menyilangkan tangannya, menasihati Renji.

Momo menyeka air mata Yuki dengan lembut.

Sesaat, ia jadi teringat masa lalu. Disaat semua kesedihan terasa mengurungnya. Disaat ia merasa kehilangan semuanya. Keputusasaanlah yang tersisa. Ia merasa tidak ada lagi tempat ia membagi cintanya. Cinta itu ia kira telah hilang.

Tapi kemudian ia sadar, apakah cintanya hanya sesedikit itukah hingga dengan cepat merasa putus asa? Hanya cinta, yang bisa membendung air matanya saat itu.

"Kaa-chan....." isakan Yuki kembali menyadarkan Momo.

"Ya sudah, jangan menangis lagi, ya. Kalau orang itu nakal lagi, kau laporkan saja pada yang disana." Momo menunjuk Tatsuki yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Orihime.

"Eh, hei, Momo.... psstt....." Renji mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke depan mulut.

"Jangan macam-macam pada Yuki lagi, ya...." Momo tersenyum penuh kemenangan, merasa telah menemukan titik kelemahan Renji.

"I....Iya, ayo, Yuki-chan, kita main bola lagi yuk....."

Hari itu, musim panas yang cerah. Momo tersenyum memandang seseorang disana. Mengucapkan terima kasih, walaupun tak terdengar oleh telinga orang-orang disekitarnya itu.

"Terima kasih. Karena kaulah aku belajar sebuah kekuatan baru."

"Kekuatan cinta."

"Karena hanya kekuatan cintalah, yang dapat melampaui air mata dari sebuah keputusasaan."

* * *

**||||-OWARI-||||**

Alhamdulillah..... Tamat juga akhirnya...... *menghela nafas*

Terima kasih saia ucapkan buat teman-teman yang udah baca n review, sesama author yang menyemangati dan memberi inspirasi, adik saia yang sudah seperti partner meski beda 6,5 taon, sohib yang selalu ngedukung saia.......

jawaban buat review::::

**Hikari-chan** : Makasiiihh.... hn.... AYO KITA TENDANG WIJEEEN!!! *geplaked*

**Yumemiru Reirin** : hyaa... saia ketularan reirin-chan suka RenTatsu niihhh.... XD

**Icha** : MAKASIIIIHHH... ^^

**Chizu** : waah.... suka ya? makasih buangeeett...!!! XDD

**Yori-chan** : hiya... ni chap cuma epilog....

**  
Quinsi** : emang crack pairing buanget ya?

MultiChap pertama saia, sekaligus percobaan untuk multipairing yang banyak!

Si spesialis one-shot, eh, begitu bikin multichap langsung delapan chapter..... *biasa aja kaleee....*

Gimana? Gaje gak? Nyambung apa kagak? Bisa dipahami? Apa dari semua chapter ada yang mengharukan? Apa ada yang aneh? Atau jelek?

*dimasukin gentong karena banyak nanya*

TERIMA KASIH SAIA UCAPKAN BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, REVIEW, PLUS NGEDUKUNG SAIA.... HONTOU NI ARIGATOUU!!! -membungkuk-

.

.

.

*keluar lagi dari gentong*

**Yosh!! REVIEW!!!! v^.^v**


End file.
